Pokemon Esmeralda: conflicto entre los elementos
by RubyCreator
Summary: Ser un campeón, entrenar pokemon, hacerse cada vez más fuerte, vencer a todos sus rivales, evitar que hombres avariciosos cumplan sus planes y hagan que el mal triunfe por sobre el bien, todos retos y desafíos que veremos cumplir a nuestro protagonista Bruno mientras se enfrenta a la nostalgia de estar lejos de su hogar en Johto, pero en Hoenn conocerá más amigos y encontrá el amor
1. 1- Y así empezó todo

Era temprano en la mañana y el motor de un camión se oía mientras iba por la carretera y dentro del mismo en la parte de atrás, donde se guarda el equipaje, un chico llamado Bruno recién está despertando

Bruno: ZZZzzzZZZ

Coff, coff, dije que recién está despertando, entonces el camión toma un bache y el chico es obligado a despertarse por un golpe en la cabeza

Bruno: Ah!, mi cabeza!

Bruno tiene 16 años, era un chico de cabello negro y ojos castaños, en su cabeza llevaba un gorro blanco con una banda verde, entonces un pokemon color café se recuesta en su regazo y lo mira

Bruno: tranquila Eevee, no me golpeé tan fuerte

Mientras el chico acariciaba a Eevee una voz conocida para él se oyó

???: Ya estamos aquí

Entonces la puerta del camión se abrió y Bruno se frota los ojos debido a la segadora luz solar

Bruno: hola mamá

La madre de Bruno era una mujer muy dulce de unos treinta y pocos, sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de Bruno, su nombre es Caroline

Caroline: ay hijo, estás bien, oí ruidos y vi que el camión se movió mucho y...

Bruno: mamá relájate, fuí yo quien decidió viajar en la parte de atrás, la peor idea del mundo, los dos sabemos que no había espacio delante, además el trayecto no fue tan terrible, fue peor

Después de que Bruno tranquilizara a su madre esta le dijo que subiera a su cuarto para que se instalara, también le dijo que pusiera en hora el reloj de pared que allí había, después de que lo hiciera, ella lo llamó para que bajara

Caroline: Bruno ven aquí, tu padre está saliendo en televisión!

Bruno bajó como alma que lleva el diablo para lograr ver a su padre pues este es ahora el quinto Líder de Gimnasio de Hoenn, por eso se mudaron a esta región, por desgracia lo único que puedo ver fue la presentadora despidiendo el programa

Caroline: lo siento mucho Bruno

Bruno: vaya, en realidad da igual, de todos modos lo veré pronto

Caroline: tengo una idea, qué tal si visitas a nuestros vecinos los Abedul, tienen una hija sabes, de tu edad y es muy bonita

La mujer le hizo el típico guiño guiño, codo codo

Bruno: mamá, no desvaríes

Caroline: pero ve, así aprovechas para presentarte y tal vez conozcas a la chica

Bruno: ahh, vale, pero no esperes nada

Bruno salió de la casa y se dirigió a la casa de los vecinos, tocó la puerta y mientras esperaba notó que se habían mudado a un pueblo muy pequeño, entonces la puerta se abrió, la que estaba ahí era una mujer de más o menos la misma edad que su madre

Bruno: Buenos días

???: Hola muchacho te puedo ayudar en algo

Bruno: sí, verá, mi nombre es Bruno, mi familia y yo nos acabamos de mudar al lado y mi madre me dijo que viniera a saludar

???: Oh!, Eres el hijo de Norman!, claro, hay que ver el parecido con tu padre, me llamo Laura

Bruno: eh, conociste a mi padre?

Laura: corrección, conosco a tu padre, qué no te dijeron?, ven pasa

Ya dentro Bruno y la Señora Abedul hablaron un poco más

Laura: resulta que tu padre y mi marido son viejos amigos, por cierto, ya conociste a mi retoño Aura?

Bruno: Emm... No, no he tenido el placer

Laura: te caerá muy bien, de hecho creo que está allá arriba, sube y preséntate

Bruno: no quisiera molestar

Laura: tranquilo, es la primera puerta a la derecha

Bruno subió y vió la puerta que la puerta indicada estaba abierta, como no había nadie dentro pasó para esperar un poco a ver si la chica llegaba, en el escritorio de la PC había una pokeball que le llamó la atención y se acerca para verla, justo cuando iba a tocarla, alguien entró

???: Kyaa! Quién eres tú?!

Bruno se cae de espalda y se queda así unos minutos

Bruno: ay que susto!

???: Eso te pasa por entrar... a... luga... res!

En eso Bruno se estaba levantando y cuando ya estaba de pie miró a la chica a los ojos y dijo

Bruno: lo siento mucho, Aura no?, no debí entrar sin permiso, pero tu madre me dijo que subiera y como no estabas pensé en esperarte

La chica lo observa con atención y empieza a ponerse levemente roja

Aura: b...bueno, no pasa nada... emm... como te llamas?

Bruno: mi nombre es Bruno, jmm... que raro

Aura: raro?, qué es raro?

Bruno: nada solo que normalmente donde mi madre ve una chica linda yo veo un Tangela salvaje, esta vez no es así

Aura: a...ahh?

La chica no entiendía del todo pero aún así estaba bastante roja, ella miró la hora y se dió cuenta de algo

Aura: Oh mira que hora es!, Ahora mismo debería estar ayudando a mi padre!, Bueno, debo correr, nos vemos luego Bruno

Aura agarró la pokeball del escritorio y se fue

Bruno: valla chica

Luego Bruno se retira del lugar, se despide de Laura y sale de la casa, cuando iba a entrar en su casa oye unos gritos, corre rápidamente hacia el lugar de donde provenían y se encuentra con una niña pequeña frente a la Ruta donde alguien gritaba

Niña: he oído a alguien gritar, me gustaría ayudar pero no me dejan adentrarme en las Rutas

Bruno: yo iré

Niña: ten cuidado eh!

Bruno entonces entró en la Ruta 101 y se encuentra con la escena más... patética del mundo, un hombre adulto huyendo de un pequeño Zigzagoon

???: Eh tu niño!, ayúdame sí!?, ves ese mañetin en el hay tres pokeball que contienen tres iniciales de Hoenn, toma uno y ayúdame por favor!

Bruno: un hombre huyendo de un Zigzagoon, ya lo he visto todo

Bruno va hacia el maletín y ve tres pokeball una de ellas de color azul y blanco con algunos detalles rojos, esa le llamó la atención y la tomó

???: Ese es Treecko de tipo planta, usa destructor y malicioso fue muy difícil de atrapar y es algo terco, trata con otro!

Bruno: terco ehh?... bueno, Treecko yo te elijo

De la pokeball sale el pequeño pokemon geco color verde y el abdomen rojo

Bruno: vamos Treecko, Destructor

Treecko decide no hacer caso

???: Te lo dije...

Bruno: a ver demonio verde tal vez no te caiga bien pero ves ese hombre de ahí

Treecko asiente con los brazos cruzados

Bruno: él necesita ayuda y yo necesito la tulla para poder salvarlo, que me dices, trabajo en equipo?

Treecko dice su propio nombre y asiente

Bruno: así se habla usa destructor

El pequeño pokemon lo hace y eso fue suficiente como para aumentar al pobre Zigzagoon

???: Uff, eso estuvo cerca amigo, gracias por salvarme soy el Profesor Abedul

Continuará...


	2. 2-Perder el camino y encontrar una amiga

Nos situamos en la Ruta 101, nuestro héroe, Bruno, acaba de salvar de un "feroz" Zigzagoon al recién presentado como el Profesor Abedul

Prof: muchas gracias, en serio emm... un momento, eres el hijo de Norman, Bruno!

Bruno: qué!?, cómo lo supo?

Prof: porque eres idéntico a él, chico

Bruno: claro, ya me lo han dicho, entonces usted es el padre de Aura

Prof: veo que ya conociste a mi hija

Bruno: sí desde luego muy agradable

Prof: en ese caso, puedo pedirte un favor?

Bruno: supongo...

Abedul: puedes ir a buscar a mi hija a la Ruta 103?, necesito darle algo importante y a tí también

Bruno: a mí?

Prof: sí, pero solo si traes a mi hija

Bruno: ok cuente conmigo

Entonces el Prof Abedul se iba a retirar cuando Bruno se dió cuenta de que aún tenía a Treecko

Bruno: Profe! Su Treecko!

Prof: quedatelo, tomalo como un regalo por salvarme

Bruno: emm... gracias?

Bruno miró a su pokemon y sin darse cuenta ya se había hecho un entrenador

Bruno: ok, amigo, creo que ahora soy tu entrenador, que me dices vendrás conmigo?

Treecko asiente aún con los brazos cruzados y Bruno extiende uñ brazo y el pokemon geco sube por él, hasta llegar al hombro del muchacho

Bruno: vale, Ruta 103... bueno iré por ahí, total, que es lo peor que puede pasar?

Bruno comenzó a caminar sin rumbo mientras Treecko lo miraba con preocupación

Después de un correo tiempo caminando, de casualidad encontró Pueblo Escaso, al llegar, un hombre lo detuvo y lo guió a la tienda pokemon, también le regalo 5 pociones, luego, cerca de la Ruta 102 había un hombre tirado en el suelo como buscando algo, nuestro héroe se acercó y se agachó para ver qué hacía

Bruno: que se te perdió?

???: Shh, no te muevas, investigo unas huellas muy raras

Bruno se fijó que las huellas eran como las suelas de los zapatos que el hombre llevaba

Bruno: emm... amigo esas huellas son...

???: SHH!, SOLO HAS SILENCIO, NECESITO CONCENTRARME!

Bruno: bueno, ahí te quedas

Bruno se alejó del hombre mientras miraba a su Treecko por la estupidez del sujeto

Más adelante del pueblo, una multitud estaba reunida, se acercó a ver y dentro de él tumulto una pequeña Ralts estaba herida, ese pokemon no era como los otros, la parte en su cabeza era azul, y la parte que sobresalía naranja

Todos estaban discutiendo sobre quién la atraparía y ninguno le prestaba atención a sus heridas

Bruno: pero ayudenla!, Qué no ven que está dañada!

Nadie le prestaba atención y por eso Bruno tomó impulso y corrió hacia la multitud

Por suerte logra romper el grupo y tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos, luego huye por todos lados perseguido por la multitud, para perderlos de vista lo único que puedo hacer fue adentrarse entre los árboles y correr hacia dentro del bosque

En un claro que encontró, pudo por fin sentarse y atender al Ralts

Bruno: fiu... Creo que los perdimos Treecko, ahora, a ver qué hago con esta pequeña azul

Bruno nunca en la vida había visto un Ralts, ya había venido a Hoenn antes, pero pocos pokemon había visto

Bruno: ya lo tengo, tal vez una posión de las que me dió el rarito de la tienda pokemon, Treecko, pásame una de mi mochila

Treecko asiente y obedece, luego de que Bruno tuviera la posión en sus manos, la roció en las heridas de Ralts, está poco a poco despertó y cuando se dió cuenta de que estaba sobre las piernas de un humano se teletransportó a un metro de Bruno y se puso en posición de Batalla

Bruno: te teletransportaste, eso quiere decir que eres tipo Psíquico, tranquila, no quiero hacerte daño... Además, así agradeces al que te salvó?

La pequeña Ralts se dió cuenta de que Bruno no tenía malas intenciones y se relajó un poco

Bruno: ven aquí, que tus heridas aún están frescas

El pokemon se resiste un poco pero al final cedió, Bruno sacó un pañuelo blanco que tenía en el bolsillo, luego lo rasgó un poco y vendó el brazo herido de Ralts

Bruno: Ya está, primeros auxilios, cortesía del campamento de verano del Prof Oak al que fuí cuando niño en una visita a Kanto

Ralts lo miraba con duda, como preguntándose por qué alguien que no la conocía de nada daba tanto por ayudarla, además era un humano, desde siempre los humanos la han visto como un tesoro que deben poseer por sus raros colores, a ella le parecía que Bruno era diferentes

Bruno: vale, ahora me voy, cuídate pequeña... emm, Treecko, sabes cómo salir de aquí?

Treecko se palmeó la cara y la pequeña Ralts se teletransportó al hombro izquierdo de Bruno

Bruno: eh?, que sucede?

Ralts le sonrió y Bruno pareció entender que quería

Bruno: ya lo tengo, quieres venir conmigo, por mí, bien, pero antes quiero salir de este bosque

Justo cuando se iban a poner en marcha, no pueden avanzar nada porque son atacados por un Hariyama salvaje

Bruno: un amigo suyo!?

Hariyama usa palmeo y luego empujón, gracias a la velocidad de Treecko y el teletransporte de Ralts, logran esquivar

Bruno: vale creo que es tipo Lucha, en ese caso necesito tu ayuda Ralts, trabajemos en equipo

Bruno ordena Treecko que use Absorber y a Ralts que use confusión que fue muy efectivo en Hariyama, este usa placaje y da en Ralts este se repone y por orden de Bruno utiliza poder oculto que resulta ser de tipo fuego, Hariyama lo esquiva pero no logra hacer lo mismo con el ataque rápido de Treecko, luego es golpeado por confusión y debido a que lo están rodeando es obligado a uir

Bruno: Lo... Lo hicimos?, Lo hicimos!!!, Juntos podemos lograr lo que sea

Ambos pokémon celebraron con Bruno y este se dió cuenta de la situación en la que estaban

Bruno: esperen un momento, no canten victoria, ahora tenemos que encontrar la salida del bosque

Entonces se dispusieron a buscar una manera de salir

En la Ruta 103, una alegre chica estaba agachada frente a unos arbustos anotando datos que iba recopilando en una libreta

De repente, de entre los arbustos sale de repente un chico lleno de rasguños y acompañado por dos pokemon, sí, era Bruno

Bruno: je, lo siento Aura, no quería asustarte

Mientras tanto una chica de cabello color lila y ojos a juego, vestida con un traje rojo carmesí y un gorro con dos cuernos a los lados llegaba a Ciudad Petalia

Continuará...


	3. 3- Rivales

En un lugar de la Ruta 103 un joven salía de unos arbustos lleno de rasguños, era Bruno para sorpresa de Aura que aún no se reponía del susto de que alguien apareciera de la nada justo en frente de ella

Bruno: Estás bien Aura? Tanto te asuste?

Cuando logró reponerse, Aura fue rápidamente hacia Bruno que parecía que lo iba a atropellar

Aura: COMO QUE SI MI ASUSTASTE??!!, QUE NO VES QUE #*"?$$#!$¥!!!!...

En ese momento, la chica tropezó con una roca y calló en los brazos de Bruno, sus rostros quedaron a unos centímetros y Aura se puso totalmente roja, Bruno también sentía que su corazón latía muy rápidamente pero no sabía por qué, a veces Bruno puede ser muy niño en esto del amor, entonces Aura se dió cuenta de que Bruno estaba lleno arañazos

Aura: Bruno! Qué te pasó? estas hecho un desastre

La chica dirigió sus manos hacia el rostro de Bruno para examinar los rasguños

Bruno: no te preocupes, son sólo dos o tres, ni siquiera me duele

Ralts, quién estaba algo molesta por la situación, se lanzó hacia la cabeza de Aura y la alejó de el chico

Bruno: ja, ven aquí pequeña

Aura: dónde conseguiste este pokemon!?

Bruno: Nos conocimos hace poco, por qué?

Aura: Bruno, es un pokemon variocolor!!!

Bruno: qué!!??

Aura: un brillante, un Shiny por el amor de Arceus!

Bruno: ya, si ya se que significa que es un Shiny, pero no tenía idea de que ella lo fuera, nunca he visto un... emm... un...

Aura: Ralts, es un Ralts

Bruno: Ralts, Shiny eh?, por eso todos te rodeaban, ah, odio a esas personas

Aura: qué tal un combate?

Bruno: vale, jmm... tengo la sensación de que se me está olvidando algo...

Y así inció la batalla Bruno con Treecko, y Aura estaba a punto de sacar a su pokemon

Aura: perderás, adelante Torchic!

Aura tomó el primer movimiento y ordenó a su pokemon que use foco de energía y luego ascuas, por suerte, gracias a la velocidad de Treecko, este pudo esquivar con éxito

Bruno: Treecko vamos allá con ataque rápido

El ataque dió en Torchic que se repuso rápidamente y uso ascuas otra vez, esta vez logró acertar

Bruno: ese tipo fuego nos causará bastantes problemas, Treecko usa Absorber

Gracias a ese ataque, el pokemon geco logró curarse un poco

Aura: vaya, arañazo Torchic, demuéstrale quien manda!

Bruno: destructor amigo, contrarréstalo!

Los ataques de ambos pokemon chocaron y los dos retrocedieron, sin embargo Treecko quedó mucho más dañado

Aura: aún tengo un as bajo la manga, giro fuego

El ataque dió en Treecko y quedó atrapado con el giro fuego, cuando estaba a punto de debilitarse Bruno habló

Bruno: no eres la única que tiene un truco escondido, amigo utiliza megaagotar

Aura: no!, esquivalo!

Bruno: muy tarde

Ese megaagotar igualó el marcador ambos estaban muy dañados, después de eso fue una guerra sin cuartel entre destructor y arañazo

Estaban los dos pokemon uno frente al otro, se ve que estaban a punto de caer, entonces el efecto de giro fuego hace efecto y Treecko cae una milésima de segundo antes lo que es notado por Bruno

Aura: vaya, un empate

Bruno: no, tu ganaste, el mío se devilitó antes por giro fuego

Aura: eh!? pero aún te queda Ralts

Bruno: je, verás es que aún no la he atrapado, no tenía pokeball

Bruno devolvió a Treecko a su pokeball y en ese momento un foco se prendió en su cabeza y recordó por qué estaba en ese lugar

Bruno: ahh!, ya me acordé a que vine!, tu padre te llama!, dice que quiere darnos algo

Aura: vale, pues entonces que tal una carrera

Entonces Aura salió corriendo y Bruno intentó seguirle el paso pero solo la alcanzó en pueblo Escaso donde curaron a sus pokemon en el Centro Pokemon

Bruno: aún no se por qué corres tan rápido

Aura: te digo un secreto, son mis zapatillas deportivas

Entonces la chica echó a correr y Bruno notó que el hombre que examinaba sus propias huellas estaba lloriqueando a un lado de la Ruta

Bruno: que torpe

Bruno echó a correr para alcanzar a Aura y cuando llegó a Villa Raíz estaba sofocado, Aura lo esperaba en la entrada del pueblo y este se acercó

Aura: trataste demasiado Slakoth

Bruno: ja ja, graciosa, sólo vamos

Ambos entraron al laboratorio del Profesor Abedul y este enseguida se acercó a ellos

Prof: Bruno, Aura, por qué tardaron tanto?

Aura: tuvimos un combate papá

Prof: en serio, y quién ganó?

Bruno: su hija ganó de paliza

Aura: no fue así, sólo que su Treecko cayó un segundo antes

Bruno: aún así es tu victoria

Prof: bueno, teniendo en cuenta que empezaste hoy mismo, no lo hiciste nada mal Bruno

Aura: qué!? Empezaste hoy?! Pero si fue uno de mis combates más complicados hasta ahora

Bruno: bah, la suerte del principiante

Prof: no Bruno, tu padre ya me había hablado de la gran habilidad que tienes para los combates, me ha dicho que eres todo un estratega, ahora bien, la razón por la que los he hecho venir es porque debo darles esto

El Profesor sacó un par de artefactos extraños y le entregó uno a cada uno

Bruno: emm... gracias?, qué es exactamente?

Prof: Oh, son unos magníficos artefactos que te permitirán conocer cada detalle de los pokemon, les será muy útil en su viaje

Bruno: viaje?, qué viaje?

Aura: emm... Bruno, ten

Aura le dió a Bruno unas pokeball

Bruno: son para mí?

Aura: sí, ya podrás atrapar a esa Ralts tan peculiar

En ese momento Ralts se teletransportó a la cabeza de Bruno y el Profesor se sorprendió mucho de ver un pokemon así aquí

Prof: fascinante un pokemon variocolor, eres un afortunado

Bruno se agachó y puso a Ralts en el suelo, luego extendió la mano con una pokeball hacia el pokemon el cual tocó el botón del centro y entró, luego Bruno agradeció a Aura con una amplia sonrisa lo que puso nerviosa a la chica y salió fuera, Bruno también salió después de despedirse y dar las gracias al Profesor Abedul

Ya fuera Aura lo esperaba para preguntar a donde se dirigiría ahora

Aura: bueno, y a donde irás?

Bruno: emm... a mi casa, supongo

Aura: no, digo en tu viaje

Bruno: otra vez con el viaje, que viaje?

Aura: pues el que hacan todos los entrenadores, para hacerse más fuerte, desafiar los Gimnasios, a la Élite Cuatro, ya sabes

Bruno: la Élite Cuatro, suena interesante, si los derroto me convertiría en el Campeón no?

Aura: sí, pero no sueñes, yo seré la Campeona

Bruno: ja, a no ser que yo decida luchar por el título

Aura: eso es un reto?

Bruno: tal vez

Aura: pues ya veremos quién será el próximo Campeón

Bruno: sabes que, desafiaré a los ocho Líderes de Gimnasio y te venceré a tí en la liga, ya verás

Aura: Rivales?

Bruno: Rivales

Ambos se dan la mano y así queda, dos amigos que con un mismo fin se convierten en adversarios, en Rivales

Continuará...


	4. 4- El novato de cabello verde

Aura y Bruno habían acordado ser Rivales y decidieron ir juntos hasta la primera Ciudad que debían visitar en su viaje, cada cual se fue a su casa para despedirse y dentro del hogar de Bruno su madre lo esperaba

Bruno: Hola Mamá, lamento la tardanza, pero, mira lo que tengo...

Bruno sacó, las pokeball de sus nuevos amigos y su madre se veía muy sorprendida

Bruno: él es Treecko y ella es Ralts, que según Aura y el Profe es un pokemon Shiny

Caroline: oh Bruno, por qué no me dijiste que te harías entrenador hoy?

Bruno: pues porque no sabía que me haría entrenador hoy, bueno en fin, mamá, iniciaré mi viaje, desafiaré a los Gimnasios y me convertiré en Campeón de la Liga Pokemon de Hoenn

Caroline: no sabes lo orgullosa que me siento ahora, ya verás cuando se lo cuente a tu padre

Bruno: no hace falta, se lo diré yo mismo, voy para allá con Aura

Caroline: vaya, vaya, entonces te cayó bien la chica eh?

Bruno se puso rojo por el contrario de su madre

Bruno: oye, que Aura y yo somos rivales, nada más, debo irme quiero viajar con luz solar

Caroline: claro, pero antes ten esto, son unas zapatillas de deportivas, muy buenas y cómodas para correr, las guardaba para tu cumpleaños pero creo que te serán más útiles ahora

Bruno: oh, gracias mamá, te adoro

Caroline: otra cosa, toma

Bruno: qué?, una pokeball?

Caroline: es la de Eevee

Bruno: p...pero es tu pokemon

Caroline: estará mejor contigo, necesita ver mundo, no se hará más fuerte estando todo el día en la casa, sólo cuídala bien sí?

Bruno: gracias mamá, siempre estará en mi equipo

Nuestro héroe le dio un fuerte abrazo a su madre, se puso sus nuevas zapatillas, metió a Eevee en su pokeball y se fue después de despedirse una última vez de su madre cuando salió Aura lo estaba esperando

Aura: tardaste mucho, una carrera hasta la Ruta 102?, El último que llegue debe hacer lo que el otro quiera...

Dijo ella antes de echarse a correr

Bruno: acepto, pero esta vez no ganarás

Bruno también corrió y no tardó mucho en alcanzarla y sobrepasarla

Cuando Aura llegó a la Ruta 102, Bruno ya la esperaba ahí

Bruno: tardaste demasiado Slakotk

Aura: ya... uff... supongo que me lo merezco... dame un minuto...

Tras unos segundos Aura se repuso de la carrera y decidió ir al grano

Aura: a ver, qué quieres que haga?

Bruno: de qué hablas?

Aura: lo que apostamos!

Bruno: oh, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres

Aura: no, una apuesta es una apuesta así que dime que quieres o te los sacaré a coscorrones

Bruno: pues no había pensado en nada, cuando se me ocurra algo te digo

Aura: está bien, por cierto... Quiero preguntarte algo

Bruno: dispara

Aura: por qué cuando estábamos luchando no te callaste que tu Treecko cayó primero... si lo hubieras hecho, la batalla habría quedado en empate

Bruno: cómo que por qué?, era lo justo Treecko se devilitó antes la batalla es tuya

Aura: eres especial...

La chica se acercó a nuestros héroe y se sujetó de su brazo, el corazón de Bruno estaba palpitando a gran velocidad y el rostro de Aura se encontraba algo rojo

Ninguno pudo decir nada cuando Ralts salió de su pokeball y comenzó a golpear la cabeza de Aura no muy fuerte

Bruno: Ralts, no te salgas sola

Dijo este antes de devolver al pokemon variocolor

Aura: parece que a alguien aquí le gustas Bruno

Bruno miró con extrañeza y asombro a Aura

Aura: n... no me refiero a mí... es decir... habló de tu Ralts

Bruno: ja ja, buena broma

Aura: hablo en serio

Bruno: ya... cuéntame la historia

Aura: mi padre me dijo que los pokemon pueden sentir los mismos sentimientos que los humanos, sobre todo por sus entrenadores, según me contaste tu la ayudaste no?, pues seguro que por eso te ama

Bruno: vaya, muy convincente, pero no te creo

Aura: por qué no, uy, más te vale creerme porque!...

Después de caminar un rato más y luchar contra algunos entrenadores llegaron a Ciudad Petalia y justo en la entrada de esta estaban jugueteando dos pokemon

Aura: son un Plusle y un Minun

dijo Aura mientras Bruno examinaba a los pokemon en su pokedex

Bruno: me pido al azulito

Aura: bueno, entonces yo a Plusle, que tal te viene un combate doble

Bruno: me vale, sal Treecko

Aura: adelante Torchic

La batalla comenzó con con un moflete estático de Minun hacia Treecko el cual esquivó correctamente, luego Aura ordenó a su Torchic que use ascuas en Plusle, el ataque la impacta y cae en el suelo muy dañada (la pokedex de Bruno les dijo que Plusle era hembra), Aura lanza la pokeball y atrapa con éxito al pokemon

Aura se quedó en silencio un tiempo

cargando...

Aura: qué!? Eso fue muy fácil!

Mientras, Bruno lanzaba una pokeball pero este sale de ella como si nada

Bruno: ja, es muy fuerte, me gusta...

Es entonces que Minun utiliza un movimiento que deja a todos boquiabiertos, bola voltio, ese ataque casi debilita a Treecko, pero por suerte para Bruno después de haber hecho ese ataque Minun cayó al suelo, nuestro héroe lanzó una pokeball y lo atrapó

Otra vez

Cargando...

Bruno: ESTE POKEMON ES ABSOLUTAMENTE INCREÍBLE!!!

Aura: definitivamente tienes una suerte que ni tu te lo crees

Bruno rió ante eso y ambos amigos siguieron su camin

Justo cuando estaban a punto de entrar al Centro Pokemon vieron una pelea, un hombre con una camiseta de rallas y un pañuelo azul con una A en la cabeza estaba abusando de un chico de pelo verde intentando quitarle el colgante que tenía en el cuello, es esa jolla había una piedra con el dibujo de un ADN

Bruno: oye déjalo!!!

Aura: Bruno espera!

Bruno corrió hacia el hombre y lo empujó haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y cayera

Esto cuso un gran enojo en el sujeto y agarró a Bruno del cuello de la camisa

???: QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES NIÑO NO TE METAS CON UN SOLDADO DEL TEAM AQUA!!!

Mientras una mujer de pelo lila observaba la situación desde la multitud y estaba a punto de entrar en escena de no ser porque Ralts se salió de su pokeball y atacó al Soldado Acua con psíquico

Bruno cayó en el suelo como ninja y agradeció a Ralts sorprendido de que hubiera aprendido ese ataque solo para ayudarlo

Soldado A: un Shiny!, bueno, si no me llevo el colgante del chico me llevaré tu Ralts

Dijo el sujeto sacando de su pokeball a un Zigzagoon

Bruno le dijo a Ralts que se prepara y comenzó la batalla, así como comenzó acabo, sólo con usar psíquico unas veces el pokemon del Soldado Acua se devilitó

Soldado A: pagarás por esto rata...

El tipo escapó y Bruno agradeció otra vez a Ralts , luego de devolverla a su pokeball se dirigió hacia el chico de pelo verde para ver cómo estaba

Bruno: hola, estás bien?

???: Sí, gracias a usted señor, me llamo Blasco

Bruno: señor? me haces sentir viejo llámame Bruno

Entonces Aura corrió hacia nuestros héroe y lo abrazó

Bruno: Aura me asfixias

Aura: ah... l...lo siento mucho, me alegra que estés bien

Blasco estaba todo rojo, pues se quedó maravillado por la belleza de Aura

Bruno: chico... Blasco... reacciona

Blasco: eh... sí?

Aura: queremos saber por qué ese bruto quería tu colgante? no parece un ladrón de jollas

Blasco: eh... pues no lo sé señorita

Aura: me llamo Aura

El chico sonrió tontamente y Bruno recordó que debía curar a sus pokemon

Bruno: bueno Blasco, cuídate por ahí eh, nos vemos

Blasco: espere un momento, yo he visto su cara en otra parte... jmm... por supuesto se parece mucho al Maestro Norman, el Líder de Gimnasio de ciudad Petalia

Bruno y Aura se miraron y nuestro héroe dijo

Bruno: en serio me parezco tanto a mi padre?

Blasco: es el hijo del Maestro Norman!?, que casualidad yo justo iba a ver a su padre ahora mismo...

Mientras tanto la chica de cabello lila observaba en silencio, luego dió media vuelta y se fue del lugar

???: Hijo de un Líder de Gimnasio y además es muy fuerte... ese joven me intriga...

Continuará...


	5. 5- La sombra de un gigante, el regalo

Nos situamos en el Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Petalia, un jóvenes, entre ellos Bruno y Aura, estaban sentados en los bancos esperando que curaran a sus pokemon mientras hablaban con su recién conocido amigo Blasco, cuando son llamados por la enfermera Joy estos se dirigen al mostrador y reciben sus pokeball de parte de la enfermera, de repente de una pokeball de nuestro héroe sale un pokemon que había capturado ese mismo día

Bruno: eh!?, Minun por qué has salido?, venga entra...

Bruno intentó devolverlo a su pokeball pero fue inútil ya que este esquivaba los rayos rojos emitidos por la pokeball

Bruno: ah!, ven aquí!

Bruno sujetó a Minun y este le propinó una descarga

Bruno: ahh!... bueno tu ganas puedes viajar fuera

Bruno le extiende la mano a Minun para que subiera por él y llegara a su hombro, este se negó y decidió viajar a pié, luego partieron hacia el Gimnasio de Petalia, lugar donde ejerce Norman, el padre de Bruno, como Líder de Gimnasio

Bruno: tsk... pequeño granuja y me dijeron que Treecko era terco

Aura: ja, es muy fuerte, pero creo que no le caes bien

Bruno: bah, me lo acabaré ganando, verás

Aura: Blasco, puedo saber por qué querías ver a Norman?

Blasco: eh... c...claro que sí señorita Aura, es porque el Maestro Norman dijo que me ayudaría a atrapar a mi primer pokemon

Bruno: interesante, pero te lo ruego Blasco, llámanos por nuestros nombres

Blasco: está bien Señ... quiero decir Bruno

Fue entonces que llegaron al Gimnasio Pokemon de Ciudad Petalia y justo en la entrada a Bruno se le ocurrió algo

Bruno: Aura recuerdas nuestra apuesta que gané?

Aura: sí, por qué?

Bruno: creo que ya se me ocurrió que puedes hacer...

Nuestro héroe le susurró algo al oído a Aura y está de repente se puso roja

Aura: q... qué!?, no haré eso!

Bruno: tu aceptaste la apuesta

Aura: ajj... vale

Blasco miraba la situación con cara de que no entiendía nada, entraron al Gim y dentro se encontraron nada más y nada menos que con el padre de Bruno, un hombre que a primera vista parecía ser muy serio y estricto

Aura estaba toda roja y muy nerviosa, de repente la expresión seria del Líder de Gimnasio cambió a una sonrisa enorme cuando vió a su hijo

Norman: hijo mío!, que tal les va, ya se instalaron en la nueva casa?

Bruno: sí, todo está bien, escucha papá voy a ir al grano, me fuí de casa y me iré a vivir a otro lugar con mi novia Aura que aquí está

El Líder de Gimnasio se sorprendió mucho y no sabía que decir, por no hablar de Blasco quien estaba pálido

Norman: yo...

Bruno: bueno ya me voy

Norman: espera campeón, quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, yo te apoyo

Entonces hubo un gran silencio en la sala hasta que

Bruno: ja ja ja ja!!!... que me muero!, lo siento papá, te he tomado el pelo solo era una broma

Blasco: uff...

Blasco respiró profundo y a Norman se le empezó a hinchar una vena y abrazó a Bruno muy fuerte por encima del cuello

Norman: ay, mi hijo... como le gusta hacerle bromas a su viejo no...

Aura: que conste que solo acepté esto por una apuesta que perdí, hola señor Norman, me llamo Aura

El Líder de Gimnasio soltó a su hijo y saludó a Aura

Norman: lo sé te tuve en brazos cuando eras solo una bebé, lamento el carácter infantil de mi hijo, a veces puede ser muy crío

Fue en ese momento que Aura notó el parentesco familiar entre Bruno y su padre

Bruno le explicó a su padre que había comenzado su viaje y le mostró sus pokemon, luego Norman notó a Blasco y lo saludó

Entonces recordó que debía ayudarle con su pokemon al chico y decidió que Bruno se encargará de esto, algo así como un pequeño castigo por la broma

Ya fuera del Gim

Aura: oye, tu eres la viva imagen de tu padre

Bruno: sí, eso parece...

Bruno bajó la cabeza y se mostró algo triste cosa que fue notada por la chica de pelo castaño

Aura: te sucede algo?

Bruno: no...

Aura: sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, no solo soy tu Rival , soy tu amiga

Bruno: gracias... en realidad, si que me pasa algo, todo el mundo que me ve siempre me compraran con mi padre, quién es ese chico, es el hijo del Líder Norman, oh ese es un Líder de Gimnasio muy fuerte, siempre lo mismo, no quiero que me vean solo como el hijo de Norman, cuando me vean quiero que digan, ese es Bruno el entrenador más fuerte de Hoenn, no quiero estar siempre bajo la sombra de mi padre...

Aura: Bruno... tu eres el entrenador más fuerte que conozco y para mi no eres el hijo de Norman, para mí eres el único Rival al que planéo patearle el trasero una y otra vez

Bruno: gracias, es muy dulce de tu parte, creo

Blasco: emm... yo... lamento interrumpir pero...

Bruno: ah sí, vamos con tu pokemon

Aura: justo ahora...

Bruno: y dime Blasco, has pensado en alguno, cuál te gustaría?

Blasco: en realidad...

Bruno: suéltalo hombre

Blasco: quiero un Ralts, como el que usaste para salvarme, no es necesario que sea un Shiny

Bruno: bueno, pues busquemos

Después de un tiempo de búsqueda, lograron encontrar lo que buscaban un pequeño Ralts macho, Blasco ya estaba en frente de él con un Zigzagoon que le prestó Norman

Bruno: a ver Blasco, concentrate, dile que use un ataque

Blasco ordenó que usara placaje una y otra vez, lo iba a hacer de nuevo

Bruno: es suficiente lanza la pokeball

Blasco: s...sí

El chico de pelo verde la lanzó y logró atrapar con éxito al pokemon

Blasco: sí!, que emoción, muchas gracias Maestro Bruno, siempre le estaré agradecido!

Bruno: vale pero no me digas Maestro...

Blasco echó a correr hacia el Gimnasio dejando a Bruno hablando solo

Bruno: ajj... este chico no tiene remedio

Aura: bueno Maestro Bruno, nos vemos en Ciudad Férrica

Bruno: qué?, No retarás a mi padre?

Aura: estás loco?, es muy fuerte, volveré en otro momento, por ahora creo que retaré a Petra, adiós

Bruno: eh, adiós

Aura no tardó mucho en irse y nuestro héroe fue al Gimnasio para ver a su padre que lo felicito por el gran trabajo que hizo ayudando a Blasco

Bruno: gracias, padre yo te desafío a una Batalla de Gimnasio

Norman: ja ja ja, bromas?, si empezaste ayer mismo como entrenador, no tienes posibilidades

Bruno: waw, gracias por la confianza eh

Norman: ja, sabes que soy el quinto Líder de Hoenn no?

Bruno: si, y eso qué?

Norman: pues que solo lucharé contigo cuando tengas 4 Medallas de Gimnasio

Bruno: está bien, volveré cuando tenga 4 Medallas solo espera...

Norman: una cosa más, ten esto, era mío hace mucho tiempo...

Norman le entregó a Bruno un aro que tenía en una jolla incrustada parecida a la de Blasco

Bruno: qué es esto?... un momento Blasco tenía una esfera como esa en su colgante, dime qué es

Norman: a ver si estudiaste, que tipo de pokemon uso en mi Gim

Bruno: fácil, Tipo Normal

Norman: y cuál es muy efectivo contra dicho tipo

Bruno: ja ja, el Tipo Lucha, algo más?

Norman: vale, esa jolla se llama Keystone y desata un poder muy poderoso en algunos pokemon, se llama Mega-Evolución y se activa cuando se juntan la Keystone y una piedra especial que varía según el pokemon, solo funciona en algunos casos cuando un pokemon está en su evolución funal

Bruno: waw, crees que yo pueda alcanzar la Mega-Evolución?, y dime cuál de tus pokemon Mega-Evoluciona?, y cómo la obtuviste este lo que sea?

Norman: ja, primero tu puedes alcanzar lo que te propongas, segundo lugar si quieres saber gana 4 Medallas y ven a verme, solo usaré la Mega-Evolucion si tu ya puedes usarla, y tercero el Mega-Aro lo obtuve de un anciano en Kalos con un par de amigos, eran tres artículos, el mío fue el Mega-Aro, el que lleva Blasco se llama Mega-Colgante y fue para su padre, y el otro, el Mega-Anillo, fue para alguien que ya conocemos, puedes adivinar quién es?

Bruno: no me digas que fue para... el Profesor Abedul

Norman: bingo, creo que se lo legará a Aura más adelante

Bruno: genial, oye muchas gracias por el obsequio pero debo irme Hoenn me espera

Norman: cuídate campeón

Padre e hijo se abrazaron y Bruno emprendió en su viaje con Minun a su lado

Justo antes de salir de la Ciudad fue detenido por un hombre con lentes de sol

???: Hola chaval te vi antes luchar con aquél bravucón con el pañuelo azul, me llamo Treto y tú sigue entrando porque yo soy caza talentos pokemon y si te haces más fuerte tal vez me intereses, adiós

Bruno: eh... que tío más raro, ni siquiera me dejó hablar...

Y así Bruno siguió avanzando mientras se adentraba en la Ruta 104 qué será lo que le depara el destino pronto lo sabremos porque está historia

Continuará...


	6. 6- El primer Gimnasio

Después de haber visitado a su padre en Ciudad Petalia, Bruno se marchó hacia Ciudad Férrica donde ganaría su primera Medalla de Gimnasio, ahora mismo estaba junto a su Minun en medio de un combate contra un entrenador en el Bosque Petalia

Bruno: Minun utiliza honda trueno

Minun se niega a obedecer

Bruno: vamos amigos obedece, no podemos estar así por siempre, usa moflete estático

Minun se puso en posición y uso bola voltio lo cual devilitó al pokemon del contrincante, Bruno le dió la mano al otro entrenador y siguió su camino mientras regañaba

Bruno: Minun debes obedecerme, ya no eres un pokemon salvaje, ahora somos compañeros y tenemos que llevarnos bien, para empezar me gustaría que usases los ataques que yo te ordene, no podemos depender siempre de bola voltio, sabes que ese ataque te deja agotado

Minun seguía avanzado mientras se quejaba, se le veía muy cansado

Bruno: si no quieres entrar en tu pokeball por lo menos deja que te lleve en mi hombro

El pequeño pokemon azul solo se limitaba a ignorar a nuestro héroe

En ese momento, de la nada un hombre vestido de traje llegó corriendo y tropezó justo delante de Bruno que lo ayudó a levantarse

???: Ayuda por favor ayudame, un tipo raro me viene persiguiendo, quiere robarme algo muy importante!!!

Entonces fue cuando llegó el perseguidor, el tipo traía la misma vestimenta que el hombre que atacó a Blasco en Petalia, el Soldado Acua se intentó acercar al hombre que estaba persiguiendo pero Bruno se interpuso en su camino

Soldado A: quita del medio niño, esto es entre ese de ahí y yo

Bruno: vele, pero antes dime, en que circo conseguiste tu disfraz, payaso?

Soldado A: ja, grave error

El Soldado se iba a acercar a Bruno pero fue detenido por Minun quien emanba rayos de sus mejillas

Soldado A: así que quieres pelea eh?, Vale

El tipo sacó u Poochyena e inició con mordisco

Bruno: esquivalo

Minun lo hizo

Bruno: Bien, ahora dale con moflete estático

El ataque impacta en Poochyena, pero este contraataca con placaje

Bruno: bueno, ya sabes que hacer, termínalo

Minun sonrió y uso ese ataque tan fuerte, bola voltio lo cual como era de esperar dejó a Poochyena fuera de combate

Después de eso el Soldado huyó y el hombre le dio las gracias a Bruno

???: Gracias chico, me llamo Franc soy un investigador de la compañía Devon S. A. y como agradecimiento por tu ayuda te daré esto

Bruno: oh muchas gracias pero no es necesario

Franc: insisto, es una súper ball es bastante buena para atrapar pokemon, bueno yo ya me voy, nos vemos

Bruno: adiós y gracias!

Bruno se despide y se propone irse pero antes le extiende el brazo a Minun que estaba agotado para intentar por última vez que esté subiera a su hombro, parecía que se iba a negar y Bruno iba a retractarse pero entones, Minun se coloca en el hombro del chico y le sonríe, luego siguen su camino hacia Ciudad Férrica

Pasó un poco hasta llegar a esta Ciudad, pero después de unos combates ya estaba ahí, no tardó mucho en visitar el Centro Pokemon para dirigirse al Gimnasio

Este Gimnasio era muy diferente al de su padre, estaba decorado con rocas por todas partes, en un extremo del campo de batalla estaba la Líder Petra

Petra: hola, yo supongo que tú eres Bruno no es así?

Bruno: c... cómo lo sabe?

Petra: tu padre me dijo que vendrías

Bruno se quedó mirando fijamente a la Líder y esta habló

Petra: qué pasa?, Tengo algo en la cara?

Bruno: para nada, solo es que creo que eres muy bella

Dijo el chico sin inmutarse, Petra se sonrojó ligeramente y sonrió

Petra: agradezco el cumplido

Bruno: ejumm... Líder Petra, yo, la reto en una Batalla de Gimnasio

Petra: como Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Férrica, acepto tu desafío

En ese momento llega el juez y anuncia a ambos entrenadores, entonces la Líder envía a Geodude y Bruno a Ralts

Petra: bonitos colores pero eso no te ayudará, usa placaje

Bruno: esquiva y usa confusión

Después de unos ataques el Ralts de Bruno salió ganador y Petra envió a otro Geodude

Bruno: vale, no te confíes utilizar psíquico

Geodude lo esquiva

Petra: rizo de defensa

Bruno: confusión

El ataque da en Geodude

Petra: utiliza rizo de defensa otra vez

Bruno: confusión

El ataque le hace poco daño a Geodude porque su defensa estaba muy elevada

Petra: usa lanzarocas

Es bastante efectivo

Bruno: vamos Ralts, usa psíquico

Petra: muy tarde, termínalo con lanzarocas

El pokemon de Bruno cae debilitado y es obligado a sacar a Treecko

Bruno: vamos amigos, Destructor

El ataque afecta a Geodude

Petra: usa lanzarocas

El ataque da en Treecko pero no es muy efectivo debido a la desventaja de Geodude ante el pokemon geco

Bruno: a ver qué te parece esto, usa recurrente

Treecko golpea a Geodude y este cae al suelo sin poder continuar

Para: ok, eres bueno jóven, pero de aquí no pasas, este es mi pokemon más fuerte, avanza Nosepass

Bruno: qué pokemon es ese?

Se preguntaba Bruno mientras observaba en su pokemon, luego Petra ordenó que usara lanzarocas, este ataque hizo un poco más de daño que el de los Geodude

Bruno: vamos Treecko, destructor

No fue muy efectivo

Bruno: pues usa recurrente

Petra: no tan rápido, usa tumbarrocas

Bruno: que!?

Treecko es muy dañado por las granrocas y ya está algo débil

Petra: tumbarrocas

Con ese ataque Treecko estaba a punto de debilitarse pero es entonces cuando una orden de Bruno lo hace mantenerse

Bruno: megaagotar

El pokemon geco lo hace y recobra las fuerzas

Bruno: es el momento, usa recurrente

Treecko lo hace tantas veces que Nosepass no lo soporta y se debilita

Juez: Nosepass no puede continuar, el encuentro es para el retador Bruno

Petra devuelve a su pokemon y se acerca a Bruno

Petra: ten, te has ganado la Medalla Piedra con ella puedes hacer que tus pokemon corten pequeños árboles que encuentres por el camino, por una buena batalla

Bruno: muchas gracias, fue una pelea formidable

Petra: también quiero que tengas esto, es la MT39 contiene tumbarrocas, por si la necesitas

Bruno: muchas gracias, nos vemos

Petra: cuídate

Bruno sale del Gimnasio y luego va al Centro a curar sus pokemon, al salir se encuentra con Franc, el investigador de Devon S. A. que había sido robado por el mismo tipo de antes, nuestro héroe salió corriendo tras el tipo y no se dió cuenta de que era segido de cerca por una mujer de pelo y ojos lila

Continuará...


	7. 7- La chica de cabello lila

Bruno corrió a toda prisa para detener al ladrón que le había robado a Franc, el investigador de la compañía Devon S. A. que nuestro héroe había conocido en el Bosque Petalia, ya llevaba una rato corriendo y al adentrarse un poco en la Ruta 116, Bruno perdió el rastro del ladrón, en ese momento se escuchó la voz de un anciano pidiendo ayuda y Bruno se acercó a él para ver que necesitaba

Bruno: hola, señor está usted bien!?, por casualidad no ha visto a un rufián vestido con una camiseta de rallas y un...!?

???: pañuelo azul, sí, lo he visto, ese maldito se llevó a mi Wigull Peeko!, me gustaría ir tras él pero estoy muy viejo para estas cosas, tu podrías ayudarme, por favor!?

Bruno: tranquilo, iré por él

El viejo guió a nuestro héroe hacia él Túnel Fervergal, por donde intentó escapar el Soldado Acua

Bruno entró y dentro encontró lo que buscaba, el Soldado estaba en frente de unas grandes rocas que impedían el paso acompañado de una Recluta Acua con un uniforme parecido

Soldado A: maldición estamos atrapados...

Recluta A: tranquilo solo salgamos... qué!?, quién eres tú!?

Bruno: van algún lado?

Soldado A: tú otra vez, ten cuidado el es peligroso!

Ambos miembros del Team Acua sacaron a sus pokemon, un Poochyena del Soldado y un Carvanha de la Recluta

???: dos contra uno, que valientes

En ese momento se oyó la voz de una mujer, era la chica de ropas Rojas y cabello lila que siguió a Bruno

Bruno: quien eres?

???: Eso no importa, veo que necesitas algo de ayuda aquí

Bruno: se agradece

Bruno sacó a Treecko y la chica a un gran Camerupt lo cual sorprendió mucho a nuestro héroe

Soldado A: Qué haces aquí

Recluta A: sí, el Team Magma no debe meterse en nuestros asuntos

La chica ordenó a su pokemon que usara lanzallamas en Poochyena lo cual devilitó al pokemon de un golpe

Bruno estaba realmente sorprendido, pero él no fue menos y debilitó a Carvanha con recurrente

Recluta A: vale nos rendimos, ten aquí está el mugroso Wingull

Soldado A: y esto es lo que robé del investigador, vámonos

Los Miembros del Team Acua huyeron y Bruno volteó y para agradecer a su compañera de batalla, pero ella ya se había ido

Bruno: que raro, viste dónde se fue, Minun? no tuve oportunidad de agradecer a esa hermosa mujer

Mientras, la chica observaba detrás de una roca mientras estaba algo sonrojada por el comentario de Bruno, el cual se encontraba saliendo del Túnel mientras hablaba con el señor del Wingull

???: Mi Peecko, muchas gracias chaval, mi nombre es Briney, Sr. Briney, tengo una humilde embarcación, no es muy grande pero no dudes en visitar mi cabaña cerca de Ciudad Petalia, adiós

Bruno: lo tendré en cuenta, gracias

Después de despedirse del Sr. Briney Bruno vivió a la ciudad y se encuentra con Franc, y le devuelve lo que obtuvo del Soldado Acua, Franc agradece a nuestro héroe por haberlo ayudado otra vez y lo guía hacia el edificio de la empresa Devon S. A. para que Bruno conociera al presidente de dicha compañero

Ya en el edificio subieron al último piso, a la oficina del Sr. Stone presidente de Devon S. A.

Sr. Stone: con que tu eres el chico que tanto ha ayudado a mi subordinado, bueno, es un gusto, en nombre de la compañía Devon S. A. te doy las gracias

Bruno: sí, bueno, esos maniáticos del Team Acua ya me estaban tocando las narices

Sr. Stone: tienes espíritu chico, creo que puedo confiar en tí para hacer unos encargos, claro, si aceptas

Bruno: bueno...

Sr. Stone: si accedes te daré algo que te será muy útil

Bruno: primero dígame que es

Sr. Stone: sensillo, primero debes entregar a mi hijo Steven Stone en Pueblo y lo segundo es que le entregues esto al capitán Babor en Ciudad Portual

Bruno: jmm... supongo de todos modos debo ir a esos lugares

Sr. Stone: no se hable más, ten esto como un anticipo

Bruno: no me lo creo, mi propio pokenav

Bruno agradeció al presidente y se marchó del lugar, fuera recibió una llamada del Sr. Stone para comprobar si todo está bien con el pokenav, luego se propuso dar una vuelta por la ciudad

Bruno: Steven Stone, donde he escuchado ese nombre antes?...

Cerca del centro un hombre lo vió y se acercó

???: Esa cara, esa forma de caminar, el Minun en tu hombro, tienes cara de ser un entrenador fuerte, toma esto y dale un buen uso, es la MO01contiene corte

Bruno la aceptó por educación y le dió las gracias al hombre

Después de unos segundos Bruno escucha el llanto de una chica, miró a su alrededor y divisó a nadie más que su amiga y Rival Aura quien lloraba como una fuente sentada casualmente sentada en el borde de una fuente, Bruno no dudó en acercarse, se sentó a su lado y con su dedo secó las lágrimas de la chica

Bruno: Aura qué tienes;, por qué lloras?

Aura: nada... snif... no ocurre nada

Bruno: mientes, solo dime

Aura: que no es nada joder...

Bruno: vale, yo te desafío a un combate, si pierdes me contarás que te sucede

Aura: vale, pero no ganarás

Aura se anima un poco y saca a Plusle, Bruno se decide por Ralts y comienza usando confusión lo cual es esquivado por Plusle

Aura: utiliza chispa

Bruno: esquiva

Ralts no lo logra y el ataque la afecta

Aura: Plusle honda trueno

El ataque paraliza a Ralts

Bruno: dale con Psíquico

Ralts no puede atacar por la parálisis

Aura: terminar con rayo

Bruno: Ralts!

El pokemon Shiny se devilitó y Bruno lo devolvió a su pokeball para enviar a Treecko, que con usar recurrente un par de veces le gana a Minun

Aura: sal ahora, Torchic

Bruno: ja, eso estaba esperando

Aura: Torchic lanzallamas

Bruno: muy lenta Treecko esquiva y usa destructor

Treecko obedece y le lanza un poderoso destructor al pokémon de Aura quien ordena a este que use ascuas y da en el blanco

Bruno: Treecko, adelante con ataque rápido

El ataque rápido es esquivado por Torchic

Aura: rasguños

Ese ataque impacta en Treecko

Bruno: megaagotar

Treecko logra atinar el golpe lo cual iguala el marcador

Aura: lanzallamas

El pokemon geco puede esquivar gracias a su velocidad

Bruno: acabalo amigo, recurrente!

Pese a la desventaja de tipo Treecko golpea tantas veces a Torchic que logra debilitarlo

Bruno: es mi victoria, ahora dime por qué razón llorabas?

Aura: está bien...

Continuará...


	8. 8- Rumbo a Azuliza

Después de que Bruno ayudara a Franc, investigador de la empresa Devon S. A. tubo un combate amistoso con su Rival Aura con el objetivo de que le contara la razón por la que lloraba junto a la fuente

Bruno: jaja, con que solo era eso, jajaja...

Aura: que cruel, deja ya de reír!

Bruno: jaja... lo siento, lo siento, es que... por perder una batalla, en serio?

Aura: ya te dije que no era una batalla cualquiera!!! era mi primera Batalla de Gimnasio...

Bruno: jajjajaja

Aura: que te dejes de reír!!!

Bruno: es solo que no pensé que una chica como tú se deprimirse con algo tan simple como eso

Aura: una chica... como yo...

Bruno: sí, escucha Aura, tu eres la chica más resistente y fuerte que nunca he conocido, algo gruñona pero que yo sepa no eres de las que con una derrota o dos se dan por vencidas, por eso es que te...

En ese momento y como de costumbre Ralts salió de su pokeball e interrumpió la conversación lo cual molestó a Aura

Bruno acarició a Ralts y la metió de vuelta en su pokeball, entonces dijo

Bruno: muy bien, analicemos tu equipo

Aura: sí, pero antes, termina lo que ibas a decir

Bruno: lo que iba a decir

Aura: antes de que Ralts saliese... por eso es que te...

Bruno: ah, por eso es que te... considero mi Rival

Aura: qué!?, seguro que era eso?

Bruno: sí, qué pasa?

Aura: nada... ahora vamos con mi equipo

Aura sacó a sus pokemon que en esos momentos eran Linun y Torchic

Bruno: vaya, ahora entiendo por qué perdiste, estabas en total desventaja con ellos

Aura: entonces que hago?

Bruno: para empezar conseguir un pokemon que sea fuerte ante los tipo tierra y roca, creo que se cual es perfecto sigueme

Aura siguió a Bruno con la esperanza de encontrar ese pokemon que según Bruno era perfecto para su batalla contra la Líder Petra

No tardaron mucho en encontrar el pokemon que Bruno quería, un Lotad que Aura no dudó en atrapar

Bruno: este pokemon es el que necesitas, los tipo planta y los tipo agua son fuera contra los roca y tierra

Aura: si, solo espero no arruinarlo

Bruno: ok estamos en la puerta del Gimnasio y tú sigues subestimándote, solo, para ya

Aura: no puedo hacerlo, se que lo arruinaré, siempre lo hago

Bruno: ya basta, por qué no puedes confiar en tí como yo confío en tí?

Aura: tú... confía en mí

Bruno: claro, es más mientras luches yo estaré apoyandote en las gradas, se que arrasarás

Aura: gracias, eso significa mucho para mí

Aura sonrojada, tímidamente besó la mejilla del chico provocando que el corazón de Bruno se acelerara

Bruno: b... bueno yo... d...deberías entrar, tu Batalla te espera

Aura: sí

La chica respiró hondo y llena de confianza entró seguida de nuestro héroe quien saludó primero a la Líder de Gimnasio

Petra: hola Bruno, y hola Aura sabía que volverías, dame lo mejor que tengas

Aura: oh eso pienso hacer

Un tiempo nuestro héroe salían del Gimnasio con Aura dando brincos y levantando la Medalla bien alto

Aura: sí!!!, lo hice!

Bruno: claro que lo hiciste, yo te lo dije

Aura: si te lo agradezco...

Aura se acercó a Bruno pero se detuvo cuando Ralts saltó de la pokeball y empezó a abofetearle la cabeza

Bruno: no hagas eso Ralts...

Bruno la devolvió a su pokeball y Aura habló

Aura: por eso te digo que le gustas a ese pokemon!!!

Bruno: petrañas, deja de insistir porque no te he de creer

Aura: a veces eres desesperante, emm... por cierto sabes en qué podemos ir a Pueblo Azuliza

Bruno: por qué?

Aura: no lo sé, tal vez porque allí está el segundo Gim y está al otro lado del mar

Bruno: ah cierto, al otro lado del mar... creo que se quien nos puede ayudar

Bruno empezó a caminar y Aura lo siguió sin preguntar mucho, cruzaron el Bosque Petalia y tal como esperaba Bruno encontraron una cabaña en la orilla de la playa con un barco atado a un pequeño muelle, ambos entraron y encontraron al Sr. Briney jugando con Peeko

Bruno: Sr. Briney

Sr. Briney: muchacho... emm disculpa creo que olvidé tu nombre

Bruno: nunca lo dije, soy Bruno y ella es Aura mi amiga y Rival

Aura: es un placer

Sr Briney: el placer es mío señorita, y dígame jóvenes qué les trae a mi humilde hogar

Bruno: en realidad, quería su ayuda, me dijo la última vez que tenía un barco y me gustaría si no es molestia que nos lleve a Ciudad Azuliza

Sr. Briney: con todo gusto marineros que menos que ayudar al chico que salvó a mi Peeko

Aura: que hiciste qué?

Bruno: es una larga historia...

Nuestros héroes se embarcaron a bordo del pequeño navío del Sr. Briney y por el camino Bruno fue contando lo sucedido en el Túnel Fervergal

Aura: eres todo un héroe, ya veo que esos tipos no se andan con chiquitas, además sabes algo de la mujer que te ayudó en ese momento

Bruno: no en realidad, oí algo de Team Lava o Llamas... No, era Team Magma

Aura: que es eso

Bruno: ni idea, también recuerdo que la chica era muy hermosa

Ese comentario molestó a Aura quien se apresuró a preguntar

Aura: pero... hermosas en plan de que te parece atractiva o que te gusta

Bruno: lo primero

Aura: pues a mí no me pareció eso...

Bruno: por qué actúas así?, a caso estás celosa

Aura: celosa yo, no se de que hablas...

Bruno: ya, eso supuse, oye cuando lleguemos a Pueblo Azuliza si quieres ve tu al Gim porque yo antes tengo que buscar a un tal Steven Stone para entregarle una carta

Aura: creo que te confundes de nombre

Bruno: no lo creo, estoy seguro de que el Sr. Stone me dijo que le diera esta carta a su hijo Steven

Aura: vas a conocer al Campeón

Bruno: Campeón... Ah sí! De eso escuché su nombre es el Campeón de Hoenn

Aura: pues si ese es el caso creo que te ayudaré a buscar al señor Steven, tal vez me de un autógrafo

Bruno: sí, solo... no me pongas en vergüenza en frente del Campeón

Aura: te digo lo mismo

Así los chicos continúan disfrutando del viaje hasta que lleguen a su destino, Pueblo Azuliza los espera.

Continuará...


End file.
